Happy Birthday to Two
by junkosakura01
Summary: It's Aoba's birthday and he gets another miracle gift. Disclaimer and sudden OOCs.
The usual hustle and bustle of the Old Residential District, Aoba hastened his pace towards Delivery Works. His bag swayed back and forth while the wind blows his hair. Upon reaching his destination, Yoshie beamed a huge smile at him.

"Aoba! Good, you have the package! Thank you!"

"This seems to be a new record for him, getting on time…" another voice said, it was from Clara, Yoshie's Allmate, "…sometimes."

"Yeah…" Aoba said with a sigh. "Uh…" Aoba wanted to make a comeback but gave up because he didn't want to get annoyed.

"That blue one…seems like he's not with you?" Clara tilts her head slightly.

"Ren's…"

Before Aoba could say anything, Yoshie finished arrangements to the package she received and went to Aoba with another smile. As she went back to him, she handed him a small box. It has a blue lace ribbon wrapped on, and something smelled sweet.

"Yoshie-san, this is…?"

"Just a little gift from me and Clara-chan," she said as she picked up her Allmate, "Today's your birthday, isn't it? Oh, I haven't said it yet! Happy Birthday, Aoba!"

"Happy Birthday," repeated Clara.

"A-Ah… Ah!?" Aoba said in a confused tone, but then he suddenly realized it his own birthday. Other than that, the super sweet smell made him slightly uneasy.

A year already passed since his crazy adventures at Oval Tower with his friends. Peace returned to Midorijima and everyone returned to their normal lives as well. No one knew why or how that place crumbled, but they went along with the story about terrorists were responsible for it.

Aoba made a quick bow at Yoshie, "Thank you so much, Yoshie-san! I think it's rude to ask, but this is cake, right?"

"Oh yes it is!" Yoshie said gleefully, "I baked it myself. Then I suddenly remembered that today is your birthday. Why, you're growing up so fast, you might suddenly become a great-looking man."

"Oh stop, you're flattering me," Aoba forced a little laugh, he did it because he knew eating Yoshie's cake would probably give him a stomachache. _Oh man…I hope I won't get diabetes from this…_ he whispered to himself.

"It's not much but I'm glad you like it, Aoba. Now run along, we've still got a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes, thanks again. Thank you for your patronage too," Aoba said as he finished his delivery work for the day.

His boss at Heibon gave Aoba an early leave so he can spend his birthday and it was his gift for him. He had brought the cake box home and Tae saw it.

"Hmph. So you bought yourself a cake, eh? Make sure nothing is wasted."

"Oh, this was a gift from one of the shop's regulars."

"Is that so? Well, all the more not to waste it. Go invite some people or something, I'm going to get busy preparing a small feast," said Tae with another grunt but she was smiling after.

"Can you include your special donuts!?" Aoba pleaded with puppy-eyes.

"I know even if you don't tell me. You and that Clear friend of yours love it as much as that idiot Koujaku so of course I'll make some."

"Thanks, Granny!" he gave her a hug. Tae grumbled but she smiled afterwards.

Inside Aoba's room, he opened his Coil and started contacting his friends, the first on his list is Koujaku, then Noiz, and Mink if he would even care to come though. Mizuki is on his list too and he's already in a better shape from his recovery after the Scrap incident with him. Clear, on the other hand, Aoba will make a personal visit to him at his home.

"I guess that's everyone…" sighed Aoba. "But if only…"

Aoba stretched his legs on the bed then closed his eyes after taking a quick glimpse at Ren's former Allmate body, 'sleeping' peacefully on a pillow. He then remember his brother Sei, whom he had nothing more known about. Since he last saw him at Oval Tower and in Scrap, Aoba couldn't help but wonder what if he's alive right now and spending their birthday together, even if Sei can't probably leave the research labs.

"Nii-san…"

"Aoba?"

"Oh, Ren."

"Welcome back. Happy Birthday to you too." Ren smiled and handed a small box.

Aoba took it with thanks and opened it after he asks him, "It's cute though…but it's not like I don't want it; don't pout like that." It was a little heart keychain with wings attached at its sides. The design seemed to resemble Morphine's tag logo. Aoba grimaced, but he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"I-I'm sorry, Aoba," Ren suddenly spoke, "I didn't noticed it looked like…"

"Don't worry, it's no big deal."

"If you say so…" Ren forced a weak smile.

"I'm gonna go out, wanna come with me?"

"To where?"

"Just some places, especially Clear's. Plus the guys I contacted probably needs me, the birthday boy, to get them, whoopee," he said sarcastically at the 'whoopee' part, then he laughed.

"Sure," Ren laughed with him.

First stop, Mizuki's shop. Mizuki's already okay for him to return managing his shop, and Koujaku told Aoba that he'd be at Mizuki's to hang out before coming to his house.

"Happy birthday, Aoba!" Koujaku leapt from his seat and placed both hands on Aoba's shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I had to come pick up this guy because I know he'll get lost going to your house."

"Oi, that's rude!" Mizuki laughed. "Happy birthday, hope you're having a great day. Both our gifts are in this paper bag."

"Thanks, you two."

"Nice of you to drop by too, Ren," Koujaku patted him.

"This looks different from before, it's not bigger anymore. Maybe because of the Allmate body that it seemed just right now."

"That's right," Mizuki said, "But to think a miracle like that happened and here we have Ren in a human body. Oh…but don't think I made you remember something bad, Aoba… Sorry."

Koujaku and Mizuki heard about Sei's 'miracle' and gave Ren a new body. Although only they and the rest of Aoba's closest friends, and Tae knew about it; explaining that to other people who are curious and shocked would cause an uproar.

"I'm heading over to Clear's now, we'll see you both later."

"Okay, Aoba. We'll just bring these over later."

"Hey Aoba, how about getting a tattoo just for today? I have temporary ones here."

"Err, no thanks, Mizuki."

Loud sounds of rustling here and there from Clear's house can be heard outside. Seems like Clear is having a major cleaning day, and it's like turning the whole house upside down, that even one pillow suddenly flew outside the window.

"AH! My fluffy pillow!" Clear said in a panic. He suddenly flew outside the window and immediately picked up the dirty pillow. "Ahh… I'll wash this later. Oh hi, Master! Ren!"

"Cleaning?" Aoba said but his expression is still surprised from the moment Clear jumped out.

"Yes! I'm going to make it nice-looking for your birthday today!"

Clear grinned, but it suddenly disappeared when he remembered something. "Ah! My present for Master! Uwaah! I don't think I have one yet!"

"Um…"

"Aoba, I think Clear is confused."

"Uwah! Please! Let me find or make something for you!"

"N-No, that's okay, Clear, it's really okay…!" Aoba tries to calm Clear down.

"Ah…" Clear seems unsatisfied, "if you say so… So what brings you two here?"

"Well, since I didn't tell you to come to my house, I thought I'd get you myself. You'd probably come in from a weird place."

"Master's so considerate, I'm so glad~"

Clear fluffed his pillow to remove the dirt and dust off, then he smiled, "I'll come through the front door, don't worry."

"You mean you're not coming back with us now?"

"I'd love to, but I'm still cleaning right now. Sorry, Master, Ren."

"Then we'll see you later," Aoba grinned, "But make sure you really come in through the front door."

"We'll see you later, Clear."

"By the way…you know anything about Mink's whereabouts right now?"

Clear grimaced but he quickly regained his mood, "I have no idea, sorry, but I'm sure he might be just around. We know how mysterious that person is."

"Oh… Well, thanks. We'll be off now."

It's around lunchtime and the two are starting to get hungry. Ren suggested that they return home but Aoba said he'd like to walk around some more, and told Ren to tell his granny Tae. Ren frowned but he understands Aoba—that he'd like to think about something for a while too.

"Just come home soon okay? Koukaju and Mizuki would get worried especially if they're already there waiting for you."

"Yeah. If you happen to meet Noiz along the way, tell him to go there. I've sent him a message to invite him but who knows if he'll want to show up."

"I will, take care, Aoba."

Aoba finds himself at the remains of where Platinum Jail and Oval Tower once was, loads of scrap and debris are everywhere even "Do Not Enter" signs are posted. A few construction vehicles are positioned in some parts, seems like it is being remodeled into a new area or something.

A cool breeze caressed Aoba's face and felt a single tear drop from his eye. He can't hide his feelings for his older brother that he just met once. What could have been his life if he were alive now? Would Sei be enjoying his birthday too?

"Aoba."

He rubbed his eyes and quickly turned around. He thought Sei was alive but it was just Mink. Aoba frowned but he toughened himself up.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Just wandering around. You look different, Mink."

"Hmph." Not much of a conversation can be made, but Mink came closer, "I passed by that guy with a gas mask, he said to come over your house."

"Yeah, well, I was supposed to ask you myself but I don't know how to contact you. Where've you been all this time?"

"You don't need to know."

"Huh? Uh, well, since Clear told you, you know about today?"

"Yes. It's a good thing too that I keep this with me always," Mink places his hand on his bag, "but you'll receive it later."

"Guh, fine."

Back at Aoba's house, seems like the rest of them already started without him, so he snapped, "HEY! Why did you start without me!?"

"You're late! *hic*" Mizuki lazily said.

"Who the heck brought liquor!?" Aoba grimaced.

Tae came back from the kitchen, "Well he's right and you should've come home with Ren already. These guys got bored and started without you."

"So Mink's here too," Koujaku gave Mink a serious stare, Noiz did too.

"Oh, Noiz's here too," Aoba said as he grabbed himself a plate of donuts and pasta.

"Master! I have successfully found Noiz for you."

Noiz had come back from his home and looks amazingly clean; no piercings and wearing a suit. Clear coincidentally met him while passing by Heibon.

"I guess this guy and I are the only ones who look proper," Noiz smirked as he pointed as Mink.

Koujaku looks like he's about to snap—from being drunk, "Aooobaaaa, come have fun with meee—*hic* So huggable~ Aobaaa~"

"O-Oi, oi! Koujaku!" Aoba felt Koujaku's weight over him. "Kou…gck! Augh!"

Tae just happened to enter the living room and smacked Koujaku, "Hmph, it's too early to get drunk." Koujaku sheepishly pulled himself up from Aoba, but he felt Tae's strong hit.

"Aoba, where are you going?" Ren asked as he watched Aoba go up the stairs.

"I'm just gonna change, Ren."

He did change his clothes and then reminded himself of Sei again. Though the party has been lively, Aoba couldn't help thinking about spending this birthday with Sei. Suddenly…

"Nii-san?"

By the terrace of his room, Aoba seems to see a faint figure standing by. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

"Sei-nii-san!"

The figure that looks like Sei smiled at him and motioned to embrace Aoba. "Aoba." It said with a warm tone, which made Aoba cry.

"You…should've been here right now…"

"Seems like Ren's new body isn't enough huh?" Sei chuckled. "Just for today, your wish has been granted, Aoba. It's only for this short moment but I hope it's enough."

"My wish…?"

Ever since Aoba had learned about Sei and him being his older twin, it's only natural Aoba would want to be with him. The two spend some time before evening comes.

"Even if this day is over, I'll always be with you."

"Nii-san… Nii-san!?" Sei's body is fading with the sunset, Aoba firmly grasped Sei's hands even if it passed through.

"If you strongly wish it, I might be with you again anytime," Sei gave Aoba one last heartwarming smile. "Take care of yourself and Ren for me, okay?"

"O-Okay…!" Aoba whimpered. "I'll see you soon…!"

And with that, Sei's presence was taken by the night. Aoba could still feel his presence. Ren was worried so he came to Aoba's room.

"You haven't come down, Aoba. Aoba?"

"Ah…" said Aoba while wiping teary eyes, "S-Sorry… I just had…a moment…"

Ren looks puzzled but he can feel Aoba is happy as well. He embraced Aoba and told him to go downstairs to play. Seems like Clear found an old Twister game and everyone noticed that it came from the dumps, though Clear had cleaned it.

"Dammit, why'd you bring something from the garbage!?" Mizuki protested, still drunk though.

"I… I…" Clear is about to cry. "Gah, I already cleaned it!"

"Twister…" Aoba stared at the game board laid on the floor.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Suddenly, a voice from outside came, everyone looked.

"Gah! Virus and Trip!" Aoba jumped, "Hey, how did you opened the door!?"

"What are these two doing here?" Koujaku sneered.

"The door was opened by your grandma, Aoba-san," Virus smiled. "How rude, you didn't invite us."

"Yeah, Aoba." Trip said as he went further towards them with Virus.

"You two…" Mizuki looks at them both but is still in no condition to recognize them.

"We wanted to make up for our misdeeds, Aoba-san, I do hope you'll forgive us."

"Yeah right…" Aoba looks at the duo's neatly-wrapped gifts with unease.

"Aoba, just accept their generosity and atonement," Tae grumbled as she prepared more meals. "Hmph, if I had known you'd get these much guests, might as well invited some girl too—if you had one."

"Granny!"

"You heard her, Aoba." Trip wrapped his arm over Aoba's shoulder and grabbed a donut from Aoba's plate.

"That's mine!"

"Are we going to play this game yet?" Virus is unexpectedly eager to play Twister. "I'll spin this while you all participate."

"Who made you in charge!?" The rest of the guys shouted.

"I guess birthdays somehow helps unite people…" Aoba sighed.

.End.


End file.
